Faceta Rin x Len
by Tsundere Anime
Summary: La vida de esta pobre chica se destruye... Porque tiene miedo a mostrar quien es, y Finge ser alguien que ella misma detesta, creyendo que con eso estará mejor todo, pero en realidad solo lo Arruina... ¿De que manera podrá arreglar lo que ella misma hizo?... Es una historia de Rin x Len...
1. Cap 1: Presentación

Cap. 1: Presentación  
Los gemelos Kaganime, son unos artistas muy conocidos en todo Japón... son muy Codiciados Por fanáticas y fanaticos... muy caracterizados por su gran cercania y amor Fraternal... pero, en realidad, fuera de camaras y escenarios, los chicos dejan esa actuación y se comportan casi a 180° de lo que creen que son... La verdad son unos gemelos muy distantes... no saben casi nada el uno del otro pero aún asi se quieren, en el fondo... pero se quieren. Kaganime Rin- Chan es una tipa muy popular, codiciada, destacada en toda área, con cierto fanatismo por la Perfección, no le interesa ningún chico, tiene 15, es muy agresiva... un detalle, pasa golpeándo a Len, a veces sin razón... pero en verdad esa es solo una faceta, ya que su verdadero lo oculta de tal manera que solo una persona muy Lista de percataría de aquello, la verdad es que ella es una Chica muy Cariñosa, eufórica pero Algo tímida,sentimental y Desordenada, por ella no habría reglas, no ordenaría su habitación, no habrían reglas y no tendría que negar que Desea y ama con toda su alma a su hermano gemelo... Así que todo los Días ella tenía que soportar fingir ser una Tipa que insoportaba, que odiaba... Tenía que ser lo contrarío a lo que quería ser, en su Faceta se alejaba siempre de Len, como que le molestaba su cercanía, negaba cualquier invitación, pero en realidad era solo porque tenía miedo de Perder esa Faceta, el control, el respeto y Recibir una Clara negación, que era obia por 3 razones: Que siempre lo trataba Pésimo, Que eran Hermanos, y que Obiamente No la Amaba, Lo cual la deprimía mucho... ella siempre a Pensado de que Alguna vez Iba a Explotar y mostrar su verdadero yo... pensaba que cada vez ese momento se acercaba pero nunca pasaba por solo Miedo, un Amortiguador Miedo que le Comía por dentro...

En el caso de Kaganime Len- Kun el Siempre había sido tranparente, Simple y Bobo, era Pésimo en sus tareas, en deportes, en artes En lo social... pero en la Música era Estupendo Tiene 15 Años, Era Codiciado por muchas chicas, y su hermana, pero eso el ni nadie lo Sabía, Con Rin el siempre quiso una buena relación fraternal, como cualquier otro gemelo, pero ella negaba aquello, no sentía nada aparte de amor fraternal por su Hermana , ya que... aunque el no sabía... esa faceta les impedía que Se desearan mutuamente... Su vida era insoportable, ya que no había encontrado una Nisiquiera atracción ligera por una Chica,aunque lo había intentado con Múltiples citas...El en varías cosas parecía niñita, como en lo De creer en el verdaderoAmor, que a sus Quince Años nunca Había dado ni un Beso... pero de por sí como su Hermana, tenía atractivos que Hacían que sus pretendientes no se rindieran ni con todos sus defectos... Eso y tantas cosas en sus verdaderas personalidades eran Identícas... claro que todo este dolor cambiaría si Rin no tubiera Miedo...  
Fin Cap. 1 :)

P.D: No sean Malos solo es mi pequeña opinion y Vocaloid no es Mio, las historias Si, y si es cortito, pero es la presentación...


	2. Cap 2: Sacando la máscara

Rin estaba muy convencida de que Querer a su hermano, casi de cualquier manera estaba incorrecto... Eso la Apenaba bastante y se desquitaba con el mundo... Lo raro es que por alguna razón... tenía bastantes Amigos, todos de Vocaloid, se juntaban entre sí, entonces estaban en el cole... El cansancio para Len era Notable, pronto empezaría La Clase, y Rin se Apartó lo más rápido de Len a esperar a Sus amigos a La entrada... Habrán pasado unos 3 min. Cuando Llega Miku... ella Estaba muy agotada, pero energica, común en La Chica de Verde... Rin se Alivió ya que si la encontraba tanto rato sola en La puerta, Len le Haría compañia... -Hola Rin- Lo decía Algo Agotada, Rin solo dijo -Hola- Algo aburrida..., -Miku, sabes, hay examen hoy- Dijo tratando de Empezar un tema Miku miro Enojada, pero algo Común, prosigió ella -Rin, sabes, habrá una Pijamada hoy- Dijo imitando el tono de Voz de Rin, Al momento Miku se había arrepentido de lo reciente, Porque Rin iba a Tomar represaria contra Ella, Entonces Rin gritó con Mal Humor -Vamos Miku, no querrás empezar algo que no puedas terminar...-Tomó aire...-Pero, cambiando de Tema- Algo que Rin no hace muy seguido-¡Una Pijamada!- Dijo entusiasta entoces Rin y Miku empezaron a Gritar -Kyaaaa... Kyaaaa...- Asi mutuamente Hasta que Acabarón... Miku aprovecho en decir, - ¡Y estas Invitada!- Algo que para Rin era Obio, pero para no pelear dijo -Bueno, Gracias- Con un ligero toque de Ironía que Miku no podría notar... Entosces Llegó Teto, La cual Dijo -De que esta Invitada- A lo que Rin dijo -Hola Teto- Ella no respondió y Miku dijo-Una Pijamada, Y claro, tu también estas invitada- Teto era la Más euforica Y grito de Una manera-Kyaaaaaaaaaa...!- Gracias al grito, Miku porfin despertó, y Rin se tapó los Oidos, para despues decir -Ok, porfavor, Calmate...- Teto Dijo -Oki- Entonces Llegó Haku, La cual dijo..-Desde mi casa escuche ese Grito, ¿¡Que ha pasado!?- Y teto respondió, -Solo un grito de Alegría porque Miku hará una pijamada- Soltó un gritillo en esa palabra... Cuando Haku, tímida, dijo-Y yo estoy invitada- Dijo con la voz temblorosa, Miku dijo algo enfadada por su actitud -Pués claro, Eso es Obio- Ella soltó una risita, y Dijo -Gra.. gracias!- Entonces se Devolvían a Clases cuando llegan Gumi y Neru, peleando, Se escuchaba algo como-Como se te Ocurre decirle eso a Luka- -Para que se aleje de Él...- -¡Pero eso no es Cierto!- -Y eso que da se lo merecía- -No porque te Gusté las demás chicas no se le pueden acercar- -Pero es que ella es tan Linda...- -Pero no por eso tenias que decir que estabas Embarazada- -Sabes que, ¡Me da igual lo que digas, no cambiaré de Opinión!- Teto, aparte de Gumi y Neru, Sabían que hablaban de Gakupo, Ya que había una Batalla entre ellas dos... pero Neru continuo susurró -Solo por que estás acostumbrada a que te den todo lo que quieres...- Eso aparte de lo del Embarazo, fue algo que dejó alas chicas en Shock, pero todas eran de Confiar y ninguna de ellas diría lo que prometío no decir, el tipico "Quien te gusta". Fue así como se entrometierón y preguntaron, -¿Que ha pasado?- y como son de confianza dijo neru -Nada importante chicas, nada- Miku sabía que si era importante por todas las peleas, pero nada más, Teto lo sabía todo.. pero no podia hacer nada mas que Fingir no saber nada, Ni hablar de Neru y Gumi, ellas lo sabían absolutamente, Haku dudaba de La verdad pero mas que todo, estaba nerviosa, Y Rin, suponía que le gustaba Gakupo, lo confirmo, cuando recondo a quien gustaba Luka, saco conclusión, le Dieron ganas De nombrarle cada ofenza que conocía... Se dirijieron a Clases, Con un Ambiente incomodo, En la sala, Neru se sentaba al lado De Len, desde tanto tiempo que hasta se había enamorado, la obligación de el Cole era que Una mujer con Un Hombre deberían sentarse, así, menos conversa... En el Lado contrario de Sentaba Rin con Nero, el caso de Nero, el mismo de Su hermana, pero ninguno de los dos Gemelos prestaba ni la minima atención a los hermanos, Adelante de Rin estaba Miku con Yuma, ningun Amor entre ellos, solo sinccera Amistad... Detrás De Len estaba Kaito, ellos, muy buenos amigos, al lado de Kaito Se sentaba Teto, la Cual sentía un Amor fuerte por él lo cual moría por confesar Haku se Sentaba con un tipo llamado Seka Ambos sienten una Ligera Atracción que disminuye de Muy a Poco, son novios, De casi los Últimos se Sentaba Gumi con Piko, Piko es muy tímido, al contrarío de Gumi, pero muy dentro de ella tiene sentimientos que ni ella descubre... Y por último Luka se sentaba sola, pero varios a su alrededor le echaban de Menos... La clase Para Varios Había sido interesante, Para la Rin facetica, pero para La verdadera Rin Fue destestable y Aburrido, así para Len, quien semi-dormía, Rin lo vigalaba, muy disimoladamente de Costado, Nadie se dio cuenta... Al terminar el Cole, era hora de Prepararse para aquella pijamada en la que todos menos Luka Irían , Rin le semi-suplico a Miku que ella la Acompañara a su casa, No soportaba Irse con Len, se sentia como nada... Porque Él lo era todo.. (Buaj.. frase romántica) Pero eso es Malo, pésimo... Al final la convenció con la excusa de, "Yo te ayudaré en la Decoración, nos iremos directo a tu casa, solo dejame ir a Buscar Mis Cosas a Casa" Se iban, cuando aparece Len con Faceta De Protector, auque era el menos por uno Minutos -Rin, ¿Donde vas?- dijo muy Amable, -Con Miku- dijo sin Minimo nervio, bueno eso aparenta -Tendremos una Pijamada- el Asintió algo Ofendido, se acercó para darle una simple Beso en la Mejilla de Hermanos en Forma de Despedida, pero Rin se Inclinó Y solo saludó con la Mano, a lo cual más Ofendido se despidió, Rin le Susurró a Miku, -vamos, Miku- Entonces Partieron a Pie hasta Casa, no estaba Muy lejos, Miku solo hablaba y Hablaba todo el rato, de un tema bastante interesante pero Rin solo tenía algo en Mente, Porque a su Hermano le decepcionaba tanto que no tubieran contacto, Si, parecia tan feliz cuando fingian ser Unidos, frente a Camaras Ect. pero eso nunca Iba a Pasar, porque ella lo amaba de Otra forma que no era posible y eso nunca Cambiaría, porqué sufría tanto? ¿Porque?, ¿Por qué?, Rin era Muy emotiva, pero era lo contrarió que aparentaba, de repente Salió una Lagrima de su cara, lo cual Hizo que Miku preguntaba, -¿Que pasa?, No... teto tiene algo Malo, ¿Que haremos?...-Su respiración se Agitaba, Hasta, que Rin dijo -No es nada de eso- ella Miro dudosa y dijo -¿Entonces, porqué lloras?- Rin no sabia mucho que decir..-Fue solo algo que, que pensaba...- Y ella dijo -¿Y en que pensabas?- Ella pensaba en Responderle la Verdad, Tal, era su mejor Amiga, pero al Intentar decirlo, no pudo más y Se largó en un Mar de Lágrimas , Le faltaba el Aire, No podía seguir soportando fingir ser una Persona que detestaba... Miku la consolaba, y trataba de Comprenderla, Habrán pasado unos 7 min. cuando Rin pudo Hablar y dijo -Miku, la que Tu siempre conociste no soy yo, Es una Maldita Faceta, Yo odio a Esa yo, tengo miedo que todos me dejen, que, que No me quieran como soy yo, pero... ya no Aguanto Más, no puedo seguir finguiendo, Esparo, como eres Mi mejor Amiga, que me Apoyes, si no es Mucho pedir... Rin la abrazó con Fuerza y Afecto, ella que Sorprendida, nunca la Habría abreazado, Ella solo dijo -Tranquila, yo te Apoyo, para eso estoy, y no creo que te dejen sola... Despues de Eso, rin Ocultaba su rostro, con Miedo a Que, ni siquiera sabia... Con eso Llegaron a Casa de Rin, Len estaba en casa, como siempre sin Ocultar nada -Rin-Chan, ¿No irias con Miku?...- Ella dijo -Es solo para Buscar mis Cosas, ¿Te importa?- Dijo algo Irónica pero mas Calmada, un gran paso, y el dijo -Solo... porque saldré con Alguien, y no quiero que se queden solas en casa- Rin estaba enojada, algo Presintió Miku, ¿Celos Talvéz? Pensaba, Pero no lo hacía como novios sino que como nunca habían pasado tiempo Juntos... pasaría tiempo con otra Mujer, o Hasta que se Había buscado otra Hermana... Miku, inocente... Pero Rin no le interesaba la Etica, pero analízo las Palabras con Cuidado...-Len, ¿Quien es?..-Dijo tan Amable como nunca... Len sonrió, Nunca vió a Rin tan Amable y Dijo-¿A que ha venido ese cambió?- Rin estaba Impactada, no Creía que su Tonto Len lo notara, porque ella no sabía que Len solo no notaba lo que no quería notar... Ella dijo -Preguntas por preguntas... ¿Quien es?- Y el Frunció el Ceño, Estaba confundido... No sabía por qué le interesaba eso a su hermana.. cada Vez que pasaba Algo así ella corría veloz mente a su Habitación con la Típica frase "Voy a Estudiar" , pero esta vez quiso preguntar... y tenía que responderle... La verdad es que planeaba seguirlas, El instinto protector era lo Único que Los unía, pero ahora que le había mentido, no era tan Transparente... entonces pudo responderle...-Con Akita Neru- Sabía que no se le negaría.. pero tendría que soportarla por lo Menos 1 hora... Eso pasa por Mentir... . Rin estaba Triste pero más Irritada, ¿No que no quería a Neru?... pensaba que era Notorio , pero no, era eso o su Hermanito puro y Transparente le Había mentido... eso era Imposible... entonces simplemente quería utilizar a Su pobre Amiga... ella Habló indignada... -¡La estás utilizando!.. nunca pensé eso de tí Len- El chico en Parte la Estaba Utilizando... para Cubrir su mentira, pero a eso no se refería Rin entonces dijo la Verdad -Si, pero no de la manera que tu crees- Ella trató de entender pero no encontró lógica, lo Cuál la dejó pensativa, Entonces Miku dijo -Entonces no irá a la pijamada?- Rin dijo algo de tristeza en su voz- Adiós Len... disfruta...- la Ultima palabra la Dijo saliendo de la Casa.. lo cual no le Dejó a Len para responder...

Fin cap. 2 :)

P.D: Vocaloid ni ninguno de ellos es Mio, solo la Historia... y Ven? Este es un poco mas largo...


	3. Cap 3: La Pijamada y Más máscaras

Cap. 3 : La Pijamada y Siguiendo sacando máscaras  
Al salir de La casa, Miku estaba pensativa... Le diría la Verdad a Rin.. Ella se lo Dijo... no sabía que Hacer... pero algo en su mente le decía qu lo hiciera, Mientras Rin solo pensaba en sacar conclusiones, Miku comenzó a Hablar.. -Rin- Rin estaba demasiado distraída para escuchar -Ri...n - -¿Rin-chan?- -¡Kaganime Len- Kun!, ¿Que haces aquí?- De ahí Rin giró a ver en todas partes... Resultaba Increible que Su Miku supiera que nombrar para ella Distraerse... ¿Acaso sabía lo de Len?, Miku lanzó una Risita a Lo cual Rin se sintió avergonzada y Algo enfadada... Y respondió roja como un tomate -Que.. que quieres Miku?!- Miku dijo algo seria... -Rin tomate lo que te digo en serio, porque no soy la Inocente, y Hasta Estúpida- Puso énfasis en esa palabra... -Que tu crees- Rin estaba confundida, Esa no era Miku, era una Chica tan Lista que parecia solo hacerse la Tonta..Miku continuó -Bueno la Verdad es que Si tu te confesaste, yo lo haré- Rin pensó que estaba dando muchas vueltas a asunto así que dijo -Ve al grano porfa.- Miku dijo -Mira yo sé lo que tu ocultas, sabía de antes tu faceta y se que Len Te está semi-Mintiendo- Demasiado Directo, Pensó Rin Pero estaba muy sorprendida que fuera hasta Más Lista que ella, no tenía palabras, Miku continuó - El no quería salir con Nadie, Pero como Neru siempre le Dira que si, el puso esa Excusa, asi que de alguna manera la esta Utilizando, para Tapar algo... Si quieres, preguntale a Neru para Confirmar... Pero el problema es que no irá a mi Pijamada por el Gusto de Len por una Maldita Mentira...- Estaba agitada pero continuó, lo que iba a decir ahora era Fuerte... -Se que Amas a Len, desde Hace mucho, pero lo estas empeorando, tu faceta solo Hace que no le gustes...- Rin estaba sorprendida, pero pudo hablar -Como pu... pudis... te saber ... aquello- Miku puso una cara de Irónica y dijo - Hacerle la tonta tiene ventajas, tu vajas u poco tu faceta conmigo porque pensabas que no me daría cuenta, osea, si ponesmos esto de 1 al 10, con lo Tontos o los que parecemos ello tu bajas tu nivel de alerta como a 6, un Ejemplo, y para alguien normal darse cuenta es Obio- Rin no entendía mucho -Pero Miku, tu eres muy lista..- Ella rió -Nunca pensé en escucharte decir eso, bueno, Ahora, Hay que hablar con Len para decir que ya lo sabemos y que deje a Neru tranquila- -Pero Miku, ya estamos en casa y Neru es tan predecible que ya sabemos cualquier cosa que Responda...- -Aparte de que no te Agrada porque se te gusta Len- Rin quedó perpleja nuevamente -Miku, lo sabes todo, ¿desde Cuando?- Ella dijo -Desde que tu lo supiste, Neru no es la única predecible para mí- Rin enrojeció aún Más, dentro de La casa Verde, Habían pocas cosas ya que Miku se la Pasa haciendo Fiestas, entonces dijo-Vamos a Comprar? Rin asintió y dijo, -Para eso está vocaloid...- Se intercambiaban risitas por unos 5 seg. Y salieron de La casa, Miku es muy Exigente en La comida, Como todo con puerro y De marca Rusa, solo se encuentra en un lugar muy cerca de Aquí, ya que para que quedara más cerca... Miku se Compró una Casa por ahí... Compro 2 paquetes de Papas normales y 3 de papas con Puerro picado fino.. 3 Bebidas normales y 2 de Jugo de Puerro, como 7 puerros Premiums, que ella misma pago toda la exportación y Algo de Queso, cosas para Picar y Un vino Para Las mayores, como Meiko que Nunca va al Colegio... Así que se había contactado con ella antes.. Llegaron de Vuelta, agotadas, Más Rin que tubo que llevar todo el Puerro porque pensaba que iba a ser poco... Pasó el rato, decoraron, pusieron las cosas en posillos, ect. Se quedaron viendo videos de Vocaloid.. criticando y Elogiando los Pasos, aunque Rin insistía en videos que Miku no Tenía, casi todos de Len, se tenían confianza... Y reian por cualquier cosa, desde ahora no tendrían que Fingir, y si a alguien no le gustaba su verdadera personalidad, que se vallan al carajo... Ya era hora de la Pijamada, la Primera en llegar fue Meiko... Llevava un Bolso muy grande y Pesado... Ambas chicas se preguntaban que llevaba allí, Hasta que vieron que lo Habría... ¿Unas 7 cervezas? habrían.. Sacó una... y las quedó observando, con cierta mirada de extrañeza... -¿Que me ven..? ¡Tengo Sed!- Era algo común en Meiko, pero... ¿Donde estaba la Ropa? ...-Y la ropa?- dijo Miku Meiko saco exactamente 8 cervezas y despues de Eso un ligero, corto y semi transparente, Camo una de esas cosas de Adulta para dormir... y un saco... un cepillo y pasta dental... Sacó un Maní y un Puerro.. sabía que a Miku le gustaban los Puerros... Rin reclamaba en su mente ¡Más puerros!... Dijo -Me podrías dar el maní?- Dijo muy amable ...Meiko estaba algo hebría, pero no tanto para no percatar el cambio de Rin, -Desde cuando eres tan amable?- Rin quedo algo extrañada pero no respondió... -¿Me los podrías dar? o no- Meiko miro algo comprensiva-Ten- se lo entregó -Pero por lo menos yo traje algo- Ella dijo -Gracias..- Ya era algo tarde... paso un rato cuando llegaron.. Haku, Teto y Gumi, las Tres Abrazadas, Hablando sobre las cosas de La vida... Rin dijo algo Chistosa -Chicas, si siguen así, no tendremos nada que confesar...- Gumi y Teto Asentían, y Haku reía disimuladamente... Miku dijo -Bueno, primero...- y dijeron Rin y Miku al Unísono- La peli!- dijeron entusiasmadas -Obiamente, de terror- Añadio Rin, y lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa, pues, por su aparente seriedad, no gritaba ni se asustaba ni podía asustar, pero esta vez, Ella podría hacer lo que quisiera... En especial con la Tímida de Haku... Como se esperaba Haku dijo temblando, ligeramente se notaba enfado en su voz...- yo, Tomaré una siesta, mientras ven la pelí- Pero Rin tenía otra cosa planeada y Pusieron la Pelí, Haku se tapó entera en su saco de Dormir y Rin Se dispuso a contarles su Plan... -Chicas vengan- dijo en voz baja Ellas se acercaron dandose cuenta que era un tema de Discreción, -¿Que pasa?- Susurró Teto... Rin dijo -Creo que podemos ponerle mas diversion a esto- y volvío a Sonreir tan Diabolicamente como La mona de La peli, pero esta vez observando a Haku ... Todos menos Miku Asintieron con Miradas Malvadas intercambiandose ya que ella dijo -No será demasiado, mira como Tiembla...- Apunto a Haku, quien temblaba entre las Sabanas... Pero Ya no Cambiarían de Opinion... entonces Gumi dijo -Querida Miku... Haré callar tu Chillona Voz... Miku frunció el ceño -Co..como que Chillona!- Dijo indignada, cuando, Teto le Planta un Puerro en la Boca.. entonces amarran el puerro a Su boca... Igual a Las Manos y Pies y La tendieron en Su cama... Se veía la necesidad de Travesura en sus Caras... Pero solo era una Inocente travesura, Nada para enojarse de Verdad... Menos por lo de Chillona... Después Tomaron a Haku de Las sabanas, mientras Rin Traía una Silla de la Cocina... Le amarraron la Boca mientras Haku solo Trataba de Golpear, casi todos certeros... La ventaja de Kung Fu... Al poder amarrarle sus pies.. Había menos dolor... Rin llegó con la silla, Haku, al tropezar, se situó Justamente allí... entonces le amarraron la brazos y nuevamente los Pies a la silla... Gumi subió el volumen de La TV mientras Teto la Inclinaba Frente a Ella... Realmente son muy malas... Al terminar la Peli.. Las chicas liberaron a la Reenes... Pero, las dos tipas.. Tenían una Venganza... Al comer... Rin lanzó una Papa a Gumi, Gumi, en Repuesta le Lanzó Sushi, pero era diferente, su cara hacia quedado manchada, Teto le Lanzó Bebida... Pero pasó algo, de que nadie se percataba... Habían olvidado a Meiko... La reina de las Peleas de Comida... Se lanzaban cuando de las sombras vieron como en un 2 por 3 quedaron todas empapadas... -Meiko ha Vuelto- dijo Miku, con tono de Pelicula, cervesa, vino, puerro, sushi, picadas, queso... Meiko se había adueñado de todo, ahora les tocaría sufrir... Quedaron Absolutamente empapadas, de Todo Tipo... Rin y Gumi comían de lo que les lanzaban... la Primera provada deAlcohol... Todo fue divertido... Las historias de Terror.. Las peleas de Almoadas, La Actuación de fingir ser alguien algo ebrias... Pero ahora venía la parte más Importante... Las confesiones... -Juguemos verdad o Reto- Dijo Miku... Todas sin ecepción Acertaron... La primera Fue Haku... -Haku, querida haku- dijo Meiko -¿Quien te gusta?- Haku quedó pensativa, pues en realidad ya nisiquiera le Gustaba Seka... el Amor había pasado con el tiempo... si es que eso era amor.. -Pues, la Verdad es que Nadie.-.. dijo nerviosa. Todas menos algunas que lo Sospechaban estabas Algo Sorprendidas... Prometieron no hacer comentarios.. La segunda fue Meiko... -Meiko querida, ¡¿Quien te gusta!?- Dijo Miku Trando de incubrir la Impaciencia... Meiko enrojeció -Mmm... Tias Pues la verdad es que todos son Minos... Pero no amo a nadie de verdad..- Dijo algo Irónica en la Última frase, aunque era cierto... Meiko se enojó cuando escucho a Miku decir -"Pero no amo a nadie de Verdad"-... Dijo imitando la Voz... Meiko la Tomó y metió toda una botella de Vino en la Boca de Miku... Dejandola totalment Ebria.. -Bueno Gumi- continuó Meiko -Quien os Gusta?- -Pues bien, yo creía que Gakupo, pero la verdad ahora creo que solo lo encontraba Lindo- Dijo la ebria sensible... Nadíe respondía, mientras Miku semialucinaba ... Continuo esta vez Teto... -Miku, ¿Quien te gusta?- Miku dijo sin entender mucho -Bueno, pues a mi... Kaito, ¡Te amo Kaito!- Gritó a toda voz.. Dejando a las demás perplejas, pero ella sin el minimo arrepentimiento, bueno, por ahora... Esta vez continuó Gumi -Buen... Teto, quien Te gusta?- Teto dijo- ¿Miku, está tan ebria que olvidara lo que diga?- Meiko asintió, ella sabía mucho de eso, Teto continuo -Bueno, desde hace mucho que me gusta Kaito...- Esta vez Gumi se iba a desmayar, espero queno haya disputa de Amigas... La verdad, todas estaban algo ebrias, Meno Meiko, que lo sabia controlar, Haku, que tubo miedo y Gumi y teto, que se escondieron el la guerra de comida,... en resumen Miku y Rin estaban Ebrias... Miku gritó -¡No te metas con mi hombre!...- Pero estaban relajadas... Continuó gumi -Bueno Rin, quien te Gusta?, Rin temblaba, Mas que Haku...- Eso impactó a Rin, ni ebria contestaría, pero prometió no mentir... -Vamos Rin... Dinos- Seguía temblando Pero Miku abrio si boca -Está re...realmente ... enamorada de ... su - -Para Miku!- Gritó Rin desesperada, pero Miku solo Dijo -Venganza.  
Fin cap. 3 :s

No sean malos, y como siempre Vocaloid no es Mio, si lo fuera, habria mucho incesto, pliss comenten


	4. Cap 4: ¡Maldita Ebriaaaa!

Cap. 4: ¡Maldita hebria!  
Rin estaba apunto de golpearla, acaso permanecer ese secreto oculto era tan Importante, ¿Por que golpearia a su maldita amiga Hebria?, ¿Por su hermano?, ¡Por quien amaba!, la respuesta era... No había ya que Miku había Ya nombrado una palabra, una Pequeña palabra que desató todo lo Negro de Rin -"Len"- Teto empezó a gritar muy fuerte... Haku lloraba de los Nervios, Nadie se lo esperaba, era... Era... -No era tan malo, es comun en las Jovencitas orgullosas como Tú- Dijo Meiko... -Solo, que te amas a Ti misma, Obiamente amarás a Tu reflejo, Mas si es Tan Lindo...- Rin estaba enfurecida que gritó aún más fuerte que Teto -¡Maldita Ebriaaa...!- Dijo roja, a punto de Explotar... la rabia y la desesperacion no eran tan necesarios, Pero a Rin la cegaron, y parte el alcohol que había bebido... Empezó a Golpear a Meiko, siendo retenida, Probablemente por haberse Fijado en su hermano... después de Ver que era imposible... Empezo a Golpear a Miku... Siendo retenida, luchando y luchando se quedó dormida... Tubo una pesadilla acaso? no, fue lo que algún dia tenía que pasar... pero, ¿Por qué a ella?... Al despertar... Se veía sola... Y con lágrimas en su rostro, ¿Había llorado dormida?, Al lado suyo había un papel... la Letra era de Gumi, le dolía la cabeza, ¿Había bebido?, Empezó a Leer  
_**Rin:**_  
_**Hemos, salido, para que te relajes, cuando estes sobría, combersaremos, trata de recordar... todas las cosas que hicistes ayer... **_  
_**Gumi**_  
¿que había hecho?, solo recuerda haber gritado, por que Miku estaba hebría y confesó que le gustaba Su propio hermano... se bañó, cambió de ropa, ect. Y salió en busca de Ellas, no podía recordar Más... , el primer lugar fue a Una plaza... ellas se suelen Juntar allí ..., Nada... Despúes se dirigía a Su casa, Cuando ve 3 de 5 sentadas en una piedra cercana... Calaro, esperaban que fuera su casa, Gumi, parecía ser la más compresiva, mientras que Miku, olvidó lo que pasó... pero se la habían llevado porque Rin podia acordarse y volverla a Golpear... Pero Miku dormía.. Hacíendo que teto y Haku, se tubiera que parar para que Miku dormiera con Meiko como Almoada... Teto ya Perdía la paciencia con la Dormida... -Bueno...- dijo Gumi..-¿Recordaste?... -No mucho... Solo que grité como Maníaca, porque Miku me delató, y Creo que las Amarré... ¿Pero eso había sido antes?- Meiko miro algo cansada... y con envidia por Miku, a esta hora ella dormía -Eso no es todo- Añadio ella... -No sé que más Meiko... No logro recordar.- Dijo amablemente.. -Bueno- dijo Teto, -Intentaste golpear a Meiko, y a Miku... eso no era necesario- Dijo algo enojada y Tratando de ser paciente...Rin dijo Triste -Lo siento, estaba ebría, ¡Pero eso es culpa de Meiko!- Haku por fin habló -No se echen la culpa unos a Otros.. porfavor- Todos, Menos Miku (Dormida) y Haku (Ella dio la idea) Asintieron, tenía toda la razón... Pero habló Gumi -Para Mí, eso no fue lo más importante..- Meiko añadio enojada -Fue porque no te golpearon-, -Que exagerada eres... ni siquiera te golpeó.. además tu la Incitaste- Dijo teto, loca por Hablar... -Hace poco me apoyabas- dijo Meiko -Fue porque estaba...- -Parad- Interrumpió Gumi -¿Me dejan hablar?- Las Chicas asintieron, algo sentidas..-Yo entíendo que te hayas vuelto loca.. tenías rabia y ademas estabas hebria..- En la Última frase empezó a Hablar en plural -Lo que nos dio realmente rabia, fue que no confiaras en nosotras, ¿Que creías, que le Ibamos a contar a Alguien?, o ¿Que te Ibamos a Jusgar?...- Rin entendio de lo que se trataba, son sus amigas, debía contarles todo, además, toman a Miku como una tonta, jamás pensarian que lo supo sin que se lo contaran... y si ella se lo conto, marcaría preferencia y se sentirían mal las demás... -Perdonen chicas... No pensé de esa Manera, pero Miku lo descubrío sola, yo.. yo no le dije, no pensaba decirle a nadie... pero, aún así, gracias por comprenderme...- Y sonrió lo Mejor que pudo... Pero, Meiko dijo-Mira, Rin, te has disculpado, eso es importante, pero quiero que veas lo importante que somos... Así que Mañána, que hay clases, Tu no estarás con nosotras, podrás pensar, y ver que sin nosotras varías cosas te hacen falta- Respiró- No es algo malo, sigues siendo nuestra Rin, pero es para que nos valores...- Rin asíntió, ¿Qué tan importánte iba a ser aquello?... Estar un día sola... Bueno las Chicas tenían razón... pero que digo!, Odio estar sola, me siento basura... ¡Por Dios! ¿Con quien estaré?... A ya sé... no, mejor, no... Bueno Él o estar sola, solo me tendré que aguantar las ganas de Besarlo, pero eso a Estar sola, Voy a Hablar con Él... -Adiós chicas, Nos Vemos pasadomañana- -¿Que, no vendrás mañana?- -No creo...- y Partió semi corriendo..

Fin cap. 4 :o

Vocaloid no es mio, si lo fuera tendría un montón de demandas por mucho incesto, graciar por leer


	5. Cap 5: Como vio ese día Len

Cap. 5: Lo que ha Pasado, pero desde el punto de Vista de Len  
Las chicas se Habían ido, y él tendría que llamar a Esa Neru... para Incubrir su mentira... pero aíun así Iba a seguirlas, después de Fingir que se Enfermaba y estaba cansado de la "Cita" indeseada de Len, Marcó el Número... -Neru?- -Si Len, que pasa...- -Bueno, me preguntaba si querías salir hoy..- -Oh.., ¡Claro!- -Nos juntamos en la plaza?- Dijo con algo de Dolor en su voz. -Si claro, de inmediato estoy ahí, adios Len- se le Quedo el teléfono encendido, .. Algo poco común en Neru, ya que siempre estaba atenta a su teléfono, debía estar muy distraida se le Escuchaba Gritar -Si! Yo sabía que algun dia Caería en mis redes!- sin Mas escuchar, Len cortó lo Más rapido que pudo ... Así que se Puso, ropa comoda, si siquiera Arreglarse... De dirijió a Donde Acordaron, de Mala gana, Neru ya estaba ahí, arreglada, a Len le dio pena, no merecía que el la Tratara así, merecía a otra persona... -Hola Len- -Dijo Neru, timida, Guardando su Teléfono... -¿Que haremos?- Dijo Len, tratando de Ser entusiasta... -Ham... bueno, ¿Vamos Por un Helado?- Se estaba comportando muy amable... Con el siempre Len asintió... Se dirijieron Allí, Neru no habló de la Pijamada, como si estubiera estado libre haci Len no le podría decir, Bueno, ve, nos vemos otro Día... Hací que sin ninguna novedad permanecieron callados... -Yo quiero uno De Chocolate.. Con una Písca de vainilla encima- Dijo Neru, algo Molesta con el Vendedor, descargó su ira con el... ¿Porque no me habla?.. Pensaba, Se lo sirvieron, -Y tu Len... - Hamm..- Quería un banana Split pero se demoraría mucho... entonces dijo... -Solo deme.. Un jugo de Naranja- Eso se lo tomaría rapido, y lo haría pensar en la Rin de Película... Que extrañaba tanto... Entonces se dirijieron a La plaza... Len ya lo había bebido, y Neru, también.. Entonces Len dijo,-Neru, tengo que estudiar, El examen.. de geometría me cuesta bastante, y se Acerca, fue un Gusto estar contigo, nos Vemos...- Se acercó y le Besó la Mejilla, Todo un caballero, Neru se derretía mientra solo movía la Mano en señal de Adios, en cuanto se Alejó de su vista, Len corrió hacía la casa de Miku... Al llegar, Vió a Unas Chicas hebrías, Imitando Gente, Vio a Meiko con unos Pinches, a la Formade Rin retando a Todo el Mundo y diciendo cosas que no entendia, No se escuchaba Bien de Afuera... Rin con Aparente enojo de Puso el corto y Trasparente Pijama de Meiko y Se soltó el cabello... empezó a Decir palabras a Gritos y risitas, bebiendo alcohol, simulando casi a la perfeccion a Meiko... La cosa es que aquel traje se veía muy Bien en Rin, y Len se Había Exitado... Nunca Había visto a su hermanita Así... No podía parar de Verla, aunque debía... De ahi no prestó mucho a lo que venía... Hasta que Rin Volvió a cambiarse de Ropa... Miku, estaba muy ebría... mas que todas las demás... Despues de Eso... Empezo algo mas Serio, Apuntaban a una Chica y ella empezaba a Hablar, todas, nerviosas y Rin en ataque, eso que estaba hebria... Escucho grita a Miku -Te amo kaito!- Que ganas de Contarle aquelllo a su amigo, pero si lo hacian se delataría, no, no es correcto... Teto aHabía dicho algo impactante, pero no sabía que, Hasta que Miku grito -¡No te metas con mi hombre!- Lo cual saco lógica también le gustaba Kaito... Pero le Preguntaron a Rin... Pero ella no respondía, podía desmayarse, ¡Podia morir! ¿Quien le gustaba para que fuera tan grave?... Pero Miku habrió la Boca... y Dijo algo que encrespó a Rin y ella gritó -¡Para Miku!- Eso era, grave, Que ganas de entrar... Y Miku, nombró un nombre, el Cual no pudo detectar... pero despues de Eso escucho algo muy fuerte -¡Malditaa Hebríaaa!- Rin había gritado con rabia... Meiko dijo algo que ha rin enfurecío mucho, y trató de golpearla, pero No pudo... Que desesperante! , ¿Que le hicieron a su hermana?... Despues intentó golpear a Miku, pero le Retubieron ... entonces ella seguía intentando, de golpear a Todos... Hasta que... dulcemente... se quedo dormida... y el se fue a Su casa... en Cuanto llegó se puso a pensar... No pudo dormir .. Que había hecho Miku? ¿Que dijo para que rin se Enfureciera tanto? ¿Que dijo Meiko?, ¿Defendía a Alguien, oque? no Sabía... Pasaron unas Pocas horas cuando escuchó murmullos... -De verdad, Rin es toda una Tsundere- -¡Que Ridicula!- Estaban hablando Mal de Su hermana... y el la quería defender, pero... ¿Si tenían razon?, el no conocía a Su hermana... Pero no quiso escuchar más, le hevia la Sangre... Así que fue Al internet, a Buscar una Duda, ¿Que significaba Tsundere?... Abrió su buscador y Escribió: ¿Que es Tsundere?... Presionó La primera Opción que Decía "Compreba que es Tsundere" y Salió  
Cosas comunes en una Tsundere  
_**1-Cuando les gusta alguien, los golpeán para al final decir que te Aman y volver a Golpearte **_  
_**2-Aunque les preguntes si les gustas una y Otra vez siempre diran que no y te golpearán, pueden inventar la excusa mas Increíble y ridicula que Puedas Imaginar...**_  
_**3-Son muy celosas, aún si no te dicen quien le gusta... matan a la que le coquetee, y si le dan a notar que estan celosas se daran cuenta y inventaran cualquier cosa.**_  
_**4-Son Planas en cenos pero lo que sea además son perfectas..**_  
_**5-Les gustan los juegos de Chicos y Tiene una Fuerza Sobrenatural aunque no lo aparenten.**_  
_**6-Le obserban de Costado y muy disimuladamente...**_  
_**6-Si les preguntas si les gustas negarán, fingiran enojarse y después de un tiempo te golpearan muy fuerte. **_  
_**7-Son muy destacadas en todo, (Escuela, popularidad, deportes, ect)**_  
_**8-Si se le declaran lo harán de una forma tan complicada que solo ellas la entienden (Indirectas), y si no corresponde o no entiende, ¡Hay de Él!**_  
_**9-Pasan sonrojadas, se sonrojar por todo...pero lo hacen muy hermoso, en especial si pasan con el que les gusta..**_  
_**10-Tienes voces especiales y Además Hermosas, (Pueden ser cantantes)**_  
_**11-Se visten aniñadas, pero se ven mas sexys que las chicas casi desnudas...**_  
_**12-Son tan inteligentes que te tomaran en menos y acostubrate a que te llamen idiota...**_  
_**13-Se apasionan mucho con lo que le gusta, y deben ser las mejores, sino sufriran como no te imaginas..**_  
_**14-Si fracasan en algo, (especialmente si es su pasion) se desquitaran contigo.**_  
_**15-La mayoría son enanas, pero por tu bien no se lo menciones.**_  
_**16-Son muy bipolares**_  
_**17-Tienen un caracter muy fuerte.**_  
No sabía si era Así, Porque no la Conocía, pero lo Haría, Pasaría tiempo con ella, desde Ahora...  
Fin Cap. 5... ;)

Vocaloid no es Mio, pero algun día lo será (quisiera)


	6. Cap 6: En realidad no fue un día Malo

Cap. 6: En realidad no fue un día tan malo

Rin se devolvió a su casa, algo agraviada, Quien iba a Pensar que pasaría un Día entero con su hermanito, Pues en realidad, todo el que los conozca... Pero ella, no pensó que fuera voluntariamente ... Pero, ahí va, subiendo las escaleras para socializar con su Gemelo... Para cualquier otros Hermanos eso era Normal, Pero para ellos era un Gran desafío, más para Rin... Tocó la puerta, tomo aire, -Len, ¿Estás ahí?- Len abrió la Puerta muy rápido... -Que pasa Rin, quieres hablar?- A Rin le dio la Leve sospecha de que Sabía algo, pero, eso, eso era Imposible, Len es Demasiado "Transparente" para Finjir algo... Lo que se contradice con lo que dijo Miku, No sabía que pensar... -Rin?- Eso regreso a Rin de el Planeta Mente... -Ah, si, si eso..- El asíntió y dijo - Bueno, entonces... Sientate- Le Índico en su habitación un Gran sofá, La habítación semejaba a La de una Chica, Muy decorada y Ordenada... Lo cual le hizo reir... -¿que pasa?- dijo amablemente... Ella nueva Mente tomo Aire, como si ello fuera coraje -Bueno, solo, quería preguntarte si...- Suspiró -Si puedo acompañarte a Donde sea que Irías... El sonrió,- pues... La verdad, no planeaba Ir a Ningún lado, Aparte de el Colegio, Claro...- Rin miro algo Triste, No quería que se incomodara, pero tampoco quería Ir, -Es que...- -¿Que pasa?... ¿Que te apetece hacer?- Rin no sabía que responder, no quería pedir tantas cosas, si recien se estaban conociendo, Le encantaba como sonaba aquello... y lo raro es que de eran gemelos que recién se estan conociendo... -Bueno, no quería ir a La escuela mañana, ¿No es mucho pedir?- El miro algo Extrañado -Desde cuando no te gusta la escuela- Rin dijo -Desde siempre, que no lo haya demostrado, es otra cosa- Len quedó algo Confundido -Y, porqué no lo demuestras- -Porque estaba equivocada, vamos Len, pensemos en que haremos Mañana- Len quedo callado, esperando la Iniciativa de Rin, pero no encontró aquello, ella quería escuchar su propuesta -Mmm... bueno, podemos Ir a Un parque de Diversiones, O a La playa, o simplemente quedarnos en Casa- Dijo modestamente... Rin quedó algo Atónita con lo que Dijo, Ir, con Él a la Playa, o aun romántico parque de Diversiones, Él, ganandole un Osito solo a Cambio de su sonrisa, o solo quedarse en casa... ¡Pero que pensaba!, el Jamás la vería así ... -Digo, me gustaría el parque...- -Bueno, entonces parque será- Y lanzó su Presiosa Sonrisa... - Pero, apénas son las 2 de la tarde, Donde squieres ir?- -¡Vamos por un Helado!- dijo entusiasta, se sentía bien estar con Él el Alargo su sonrisa y dijo -Vamos- Entonces de dirigieron a La heladería... -Que desean- dijo el vendedor, el Cual tan mal había tratado Neru -Porfavor, Joven me Gustaría mucho un Helado de Naranja- y le sonrió... Muy amable -Me gustaría un banana Split- añadió Len... El joven Observó a Len, -Hey, esta chica es mucho más agradable que la Otra...- Y el Joven observó a La chica -Oh, pero si Son Rin y Len Kaganime! soy su fan sabían... Siempre me Pregunté como se Verían Juntos... ¡Que lindos se ven Juntos!- el Inocente de Len dijo -Pero si en todos nuestros videos estamos Juntos- Mientras que Rin se cubría la cabeza por la Idiotez de su Hermano -No, no estamos juntos, Solo es Una salida de Gemelos- Le dolió una parte de Sí al decir esto... pero esto podía caer en rumor... Allí Len se Dió cuenta de Lo que el Fan quería decir... Y sin intención alguna, se había ruborizado, Talvez porque su hermana lo hacía.. El fan permaneció callado, pensando que Rin se veía muy Linda Ruborizada, y Que le causó risa que ninguno de los Dos se diera cuenta que el otro estaba ruborizado... Se retiraron con Lo helados, Rin se Preocupó de que Nadie estubiera por Allí, Por más que quería esos rumores no Debía... -Por Dios Len, ¡Que idiota eres!- Pero eso no le Molestó a Len, sino que le cayó en Gracia... ¡Que agradable es su hermana! -¿Porqué?- -nhaa...- Len se estaba Aburriendo... y Rin no quería ello así que cuando el Dirijía el Banana Split a Su boca ella Se lo arrebató Comiendolo... Len dijo -He, ¿Porque eso? No es justo- Dijo con la voz chillona de Enojado, pero Aún le causaba Gracia... Le iba a Lamer de Su helado pero Rin se Percató y dijo -¿Quieres?- El asintió Rin pensó lo que podía hacer... pero que tanto se Enojaría, De repente le Plantó el Helado en la Cara, A Len le agradaba aquello, pero solo le Agradaría de Su hermana, de Cualquier otra persona no, solo le Agradaba hacerla Reir... entonces el Rió y dijo -Que?- Y arrastró el helado hasta su boca, Delicioso... y trató de Seguir comiendo su banana Split, pero cada Intento era una Comida Para Rin... Hasta que se Acabó -No entiendo como eres tan delgada si comes tanto...- Dijo en tono de broma, pero Rin se lo había tomado algo en serio ¿Me encuentra delgada? Se ruborizó, de verdad es dificil estar cerca de Él... Pero es agradable... sentirse Importante y identificada con alguien... ¡Que tonta ha sido! -Len?- el estaba Muy callado, pensativo -Rin, ¿Se te apetece que inventemos alguna canción?- ella con gusto -Si! pero de que... - -No sé... Mejor vamos a Ver a Alguien...- -¡No.. mejor - -Y si nos hacesmos preguntas...- Dijo Len muy astuto... -Muy bien, primero haz las que quieras y después me toca... Estaba nerviosa -Cual es tu comida Preferida?- -Lo que incluya naranjas- -Por qué te gusta el pelo corto?- -Porque sale de lo común y se parece al tuyo...- decía casi automaticamente, Pero le extraño lo que dijo -Co. como? ¿Te gustaría parecerte a Mí?- Ella quedo algo pensativa -Lo...lo soy, me Paresco bastante a tí, pero... Me gusta tu personalidad, y no he podido imitarla- Decía toda la Verdad... Pero había un clima serio.. Len quedó algo pensativo Acaso gustaba de Él, o solo le agradaba, el estaba algo confundido, la Rin que conocía es una Tipa que nunca querría de otra forma, pero... esta Rin.. lo Hacía Pensar, Sonrojar y Ponerse algo tonto... ¿Acaso eso era Amor?, ¿O es común entre los hermanos?... Rin le había lanzado una Indirecta, pero el idiota de Len no se Fijo en ella lo cual la Hizo enfadar.. Y sin pensar lo golpeó en La cabeza -Idiota... - Refunfuño entre dientes... Lo cual Hizo dudar a Len... Pero le Agradaba, lo tenía Algo Domesticado, siendo casi ilogíco ya que apenás ese era el primer dia que se iban conociendo, -¿Continúo?- Dijo Len tratando de Apacificarla... Asintío, Daba la Intención que seguía enojada, aunque en realidad solo quería abrazarlo... -Bueno..- Aclaro su garganta -Nombrame 3 de tus Cantantes preferidos...- Dijo en tono tratando de no ser imperativo... Ella con un tono de Enojo dijo -Tú- Otra indirecta, -Miku y Yo- Esa indirecta... Era complicada, era como Tú eres mi preferido, Me escojes o a Miku -¿y Tú?- Len no entendió pero sin intención alguna dijo lo que Rin quería escuchar... -No me gusta Mucho como canta Miku... Me encanta como cantas y alcanzas esos tonos, la verdad creo que me gusta como cantas porque yo canto como tú, la diferencia es que me cuesta un poco cantar, pero contigo me siento mas seguro...- Dijo tiernamente, Rin se puso nerviosa y eso la Hizo enojar, pero con algo de maravilla... Y en su torzo golpeó 4 veces con el -Por_ qué_dices_eso- Lo cual Len nuevamente continuó... Masoquista..-Bueno, ¿Que estilo de ropa te gusta usar?... - Rin sin dudar dijo -La ropa decente, no la que ocupan unas tipas por ahí- Dijo con rabía, para no caer en el no_intencional encanto de Len, se seguía diciendo ¡Que dificil y encantador es estar con Él! -Ya veo... ¿Que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?- -Me gustaría poder hacer deporte...- dijo calmada... -¿Y porqué no lo haces?!- Dijo len Enojado por no entender... -No lo sé- Dijo relajada, Len pudo entender de que si quería, el haría que fuera así, como en las canciones, Se paró y le Ofreció su mano a La rubia, ella encantada asíntió, enojada por Ponerla nerviosa pero feliz por ello, le daba Rabia ilucionarse con su propio hermano... El la dirijió a Casa, y le dijo -Rin, ponete ropa comoda, en un rato más vamos a Mi clase de fútbol...- Dijo amablemente, la chica asíntió y se fue a cambiar ropa... Al encontrar una sudadera, un Short y unas Calcetas Largas... Se puso la ropa y se Hizo una Coleta Rapida y Esperó a El chico... Después vio a su hermanito, como siempre encantador... Con una ropa muy similar a La de ella, -¿Vamos?- Ella asintió, no le gusta el decir Sí... Entonces bajaron y partieron caminando..., después trotando y después corriendo... Hasta llegar a Un lugar, normal... Pero por una razón estaba emocionada, Por hacer una de las cosas que más le gusta hacer con quien más le agrada... -Hola Len... Ya era hora que trajeras a tu gemela, se supone que pasan Juntos.- Pero esta vez los dos comprendieron que era el otro tipo de juntos, el normal... -Ok Ale- dijo con un poco de Antipatía, parecía que no le agradaba ese chico... -Bueno, manda a Rin con el Soccer de Chicas... No sería justo que jugara con nosotros...- Y claro puedes verlas... pensó Len... Entonces rápidamente Las chicas se situaron en la Cancha y Empezaron a Jugar, Extrañamente Len se preparaba para ver A su hermanita jugando mal, pero facilmente las superó a todas... era Notorio... Mientras que Ale y otros chicos, miraba a su hermana con asombro, pues al paracer los superaba también... Cuando a los minutos después Len se da Cuenta que Le estaban viendo los Atractivos de Su hermana... Se paró y se dirijió a ellos -Oigan, idiotas, paren de Observar a mi hermana hay muchas otras chicas ahí un Tipo algo robusto Se dirijió a Él y le dijo -Yo veo lo que quiero ver...- Len simplemente se irritó y le dijo -Ve todo lo que quieras, menos a mi hermana- Tomó aire y pensó en lo que iba a Decir -Nunca me han caido bien los Pervertidos, pero los soporto en cuanto no Vean a Mi hermana- Recordó que el también lo había hecho, en aquella pijamada... pero era distinto, el no iba a soportar que lo Hiciera otra persona, ¡Pero que decía!, no debía ver a su gemela, el ni nadie!, -Da lo mismo, tal, hay un monton de chicas que no son planas- A len le hirvió la sangre, Él nunca se había fijado se las tipas eran planas o no... Mucho ceno le Molestaba, siempre había querido una chica con el físico de su Gemela, claro que no fuera ella... -No, Los cenos grandes hacen ver a la Dama Muy grotesca, una chica con Menos ceno, es mucho mas bella, refinada y hasta menos orgullosa que otra tipa... Además, mi hermana es La dama más linda que he visto en toda mi vida...- Extrañamente la demás gente no tomaría su posisión, lo tomaría como un incesstuoso... así que recapacitó -Por eso la defiendo de Pervertidos como Tú- El tipo se Enfadó -Claro "Defender", ¿No querrás alejarla de Los hombres?... Temes perder a tu "Hermanita"- Len se había enojado... La verdad, no Imagina a Rin con un Novio, o casada... ¡Menos con hijos... Sino siempre con sus amigas... y el vigilando por si algo le pasaba... -No_ no es eso... Solo no la veas... - Y se sentó al lado de Ellos para vigilar... -Terminó el 1 tiempo !- Gritó un entrenador extricto, después la hizo una Señal a la Gemela para que se dirigiera hacía Él... Len estaba atento... Rin no sabía porqué le llamaba, talvéz le diría que le dejara de patear el trasero a esas novatas... Pero no -Srta. Rin Usted no Merece Prácticar en un Equipo de principiantes... Podría prácticar en una Liga mas Profesional...- Rin, quería acompañar a su hermano, además su imagen era de Una chica dulce... No de una Que juega fútbol... -Sería un Gusto, pero vengo solo por diversión... si quiere... Cometo algunos errores para que las otras estén mejor...- El entrenador negó con la cabeza -Mejor, si quiere la Metó en el equipo de Mejor rango de Varones... Ella asintió ... Mientras... Un par de Hombres Jugaban, Rin se sentó al lado De el Rubio... -Len, ¿En que liga estás?- -En el rango 1 de Varones ¿Porqué?- -Te patearé - Tu perfecto trasero pensaba en decir -El trasero- Dijo humoristica (Esa palabra exixte?) El solo dijo -Ya veremos... Por cierto ¿Que te dijo el entrenador?- -Quería que participara en algo más Profesional...- -¿Y que le dijiste?- -Que no, entonces me ofreció participar en tu equipo... y yo dije que sí... Asi que te patearé el trasero- Len tomó a rin de La mano y la llevó lejos de esos Tipos... -Quiero que te alejes de esos pervertidos...- Dijo Len serio -Ok- dijo Rin Pero mas divertida... -Rin, habló en serio, si uno de ellos te Dice que le gustas... no caigas en sus redes... después de eso.. te dejara Sola..- A rin le molestó mucho lo que dijo... Pués el Había hecho eso con Neru... -¿Que dices?... como puedes decir eso... Si lo haz hecho con Neru.. Solo porque estabas aburrido...- Dijo muy enfadada, eso le Recordaba a Un len Horrendo, con el cual ella no querría estar... -Rin, escucha, yo no lo hice con ella ,no pienso hacerlo nunca... Ella no me gusta, solo es que... yo tenía planeada otra cosa, secreta... Y puse esa excusa porque pensé que no te Iba a interesar, como siempre lo habías Hecho- -Allí pudo entender que lo que dijo Miku era totalmente cierto... Pero le quedaba una duda -¿Cuál es ese secreto?... ¡¿Estás metido en algo serio!, me muero si te pasa algo!- Len estaba a Punto de decirle que la expiaba desde siempre, porque era lo único que los unía como hermanos... Sonaba Ridículo... Pero tenía que calmarla... -Mira no es nada serio ni grave... Pero yo hago las preguntas aquí, esas fueron tus condiciones- Ella por lo menos se apasiguó... Y se dio cuenta de que simplemente Len no es el tipo transparente que creía... pero Seguía enamorada de Él... -Bueno, nos toca...- Bajaron hacía La cancha... .. A Rin le tcaba con unos tipos algo engreídos y Unos Acomplejados... Variós imitando las poses de un ídolo... (Sí, en mi Libro en Japón juegan soccer).. Mientras que en el Equipo de su hermano Habían tipos relajados, claro que la mayoría con la Cualidad de Los chicos de su equipo... Len parecía atento, Atento o muy enojado... No comprendía qe le pasaba, La razón por la que Len se enojaba es que esos tipos se Trataban de Hacer los Lindos con Su hermana, unos algo Engreídos, otros con poses "Atractivas" según ellos, lo que Len encontraba Ridículo... Estaba a Punto de Golpearlos a Todos (Claro, el instinto "Protector") Pero en cuanto Ninguno tomára valor y se le Acercara, Estaba en El margen de Lo Soportable... El partido coménzó con el Chillido que producía el soplo de entrenador en el silbato... Los Tipos del equipo De Rin, se movían rápido, claro que no muy correctamente... En ese momento se dió cuenta de que la Miraban de Reojo... Lo cual le dio rabia... Explicación.. Si expresan que es Mona = Ira repentina de la cual se arrepienten. En lo cual Len se dio cuenta de que estaban perdiendo por la Poca controlación de unos Chicos Inútiles... Mientras que Rin tubo una Genial Idea... Golpearlos... Entonces le arrebató la Pelota a Un tipo alto y Flaco, en una carcajada empezó a directamente golpear en las partes a Aquellos chicos... Lo cual alegró a Len ya que hacía lo que Él quería hacer en ese momento... entonces con su hermano patearon la pelota diriendose a Cualquier chico con algún drama... Fueron expulsados, Aunque lo que querían se había cumplido :Divertirse, Pero lo que a Rin le preocupaba es que habían arruinado el Equipo de Len.. solo por Unos adolecentes con sus hormonas por el aire... ¡Malditos cerdos!.. Habían hecho que Expulsaran a Len, (Si la culpa era de ellos, ironía)... -Len... Te han expulsado...- Dijo con la voz algo irritada... -Si, no te culpes- dijo calmadamente, Len si pensaba Bien -Q... Qué, ¡¿Culparme?!- Golpe en la Cara, ella no creía que era su culpa, ellos la incitaron , con sus ... Ahrg... ! , ¿No habrá sido demasiado dura?... No. Se lo merecían todos, bueno el golpe.. ¡Len también se lo merecía!... Pero con el debió haber sido más blanda... no quería desfigurar ni marcar su presiosa cara...Mientras Len solo recordaba aquello que había Leido en Internet Pudo comprobar La regla 5, Algo de la 7 y la 17... menudo Día, estaba cansado...igual que su hermana, solo que ella seguía algo enfadada, por cierto... Len, se estaba acostumbrando a sus golpes, eran como un "Aprecio"... Era.. Era rara, pero, perfecta con sus defectos... algo complicado... Había sido un buen día... -Buenas Noches- dijeron al unísono, talvéz por que tenían tanto en común se querían, talvéz por eso Rin lo vé de otra manera... Y se fueron a acostar... No podían dormir sin reflexionar...  
Fin Cap. 6 =3

Vocaloid no es Mio, si lo fuera pondría el pelo de Miku a uno que se le pueda llamar verdeee! No comenten cosas malas o Rin los Aplana! (Broma)


	7. Cap Final :o

Cap. 7: Reflexión...  
La Rubia se desvestía observando con tristeza, su físico... Sus cenos eran... tan pequeños, era tan delgada, Tan plana, ¡Parecía una plancha!... Len nunca la quería, Talvez alguien como Miku, sería digna para su hermano... Ella podría evitar, no matarla muy doloroso, la verdad, se sentía como una basura, Solo, Todas las otras chicas eran más bellas, ella, ella no tenía nada en que destacar, era más bajo que lo del Montón... -Solo mira!- Susurró con dolor, y una lagrima salio de su rostro... su sueño no se haría realidad, nunca, jamás Len se fijaría en ella... Nunca tendrian niños. ni una casa, ni mascotas... Más de que sería un crimen moral, el, Él no lo daría todo, su respeto, carrera y dignidad por ella, por una debilucha, planay malhumorada chica... Que para peor es su "Gemela"... Talvéz debería acabar con todo el mundo, y así no tubiera otra opción de quedarse con ella, no Él sería feliz, sin novia, porque si alguien lo toca la Mato... Porque esta plancha defiende con lo que tiene lo que ama... Y todo es Él... se puso ya su pequeño vestido blanco, al verlo, solo al verlo, había querido romperlo, parecía una niñata... volvío a llorar pero esta vez a explotar en llanto... ¡Que ridicula era!, Len nunca la querría... terminaría como una horrible solterona sostenida por su hermano... No había un buen futuro para ella... no, no lo había... Talvez, talvez el mundo esta mejor si ella, si hermano sería feliz con quien le pareciera, no sufriría y Len tendría mas libertad en el canto... Mas vocación, se puso rapídamente el vestido, parecía estar a punto de semigritar de tanto dolor que sentía, sollosaba -Sfx!, sfx...- Suspiraba, y seguía sollosando, su cara estaba casi cubierta por lagrimas, roja, y sus ojos rojos, entrecerrandose de tanto llorar... Cuando, al parecer, se había percatado Len, el cual ve a su dulce hermanita llorando como una niña cubriendose el rostro, ¿Que le había pasado? ¡Alguien le había hecho algo?! sintió un dolor tremendo dentro de sí, porque sufría tanto cuando su hermana lloraba? ¿Tan fuerte es la conexion de gemelos?, sin dudarlo se acerco a Ella, pero sin saber mucho como reaccionar... -¿Que te pasa?, ¿Porqué lloras?- dijo con un tono ligero de desesperación por el dolor que sentía en su pecho... Rin sin Mirar cubría su cara, no quería que la viera llorar, se veía que paraban aquellos, llantos pero seguía sollosando... como si le Faltara el aire, -Vamos, respira, sus tu gemelo ¿No?, puedes contarmelo todo..- Dijo calmado... y amable... -No todo- Dijo Rin con pésame, si pudiera ser así... -Pues esto si...- dijo serio... Ella solo apoyó su cabeza en su estomago y comenzó a llorar más fuerte... .. Len empezó a Llorar también, cual tristeza imcomparable era la que sentía al ver a su hermana... el se proponía en todas sus canciones por dar su vida para que estuviera feliz, pero en la vida real no podía... ¿No podía?... Rin se había percatado de que su hermano comenzó a llorar, y se sintió peor, al igual que su hermano, sufria demasiado al verlo sufrir ... así que solo atinó a consolarlo entre sollosos con un dulce y fuerte abrazo... -Perdón- Dijo con una voz de niñita de 5... temblorosa, incitando sin intencion que la defendieran del mundo... a Len le causó una ternura increible -De, de que pides perdón- dijo con una voz de pequeño increiblemente similar, al mirarse mutuamente a los ojos vieron un azul, profundo, un color hermoso que nunca, había visto, mutuamente encontraron que cada vez el opuesto era mas bello, ninguno de ellos lo había dudado, sabían que su gemelo/a era la persona más bello/a del mundo, pero nunca pensaron que tanto... -Perdón por, por hacerte llorar, no, no fue mi intención- Dijo con su voz ya antes describida... Len miro pacificamente... y dijo -Pues, solo si me cuentas que te pasa- Dijo con dolor en su voz... y con un tono muy agudo ella tomo aire -Len, ¿Tu_tu crees que soy bonita?- dijo con una voz muy aguda, pues, su mera respuesta significaba todo para ella, el estaba algo confundido, si hoy casi todo el equipo le había coqueteado, ¿Aún dudaba de ello?... -Rin, sabes, perfectamente lo que yo digo siempre...- Dijo calmado... Rin tomó caracter y dijo -Eso era a los 7, yo solo era una niña cara bonita... ahora, debería ser bonita por otras cosas- Dijo triste, ahora Len entendía por qué... se sentía poca Mujer y eso era algo que no sabía como responder, pués sin padres, eso era un rol que ellos debían cumplir... pero ya que no estaban iban a hacer un intento, por darle todo a su hermanita -Pues, Rin, mira, no eres Fea...- Sonó muy frio, pero no quería ser directo, tendrá que serlo si no quiere herirla -Eres Muy linda, de veras, las Tías con muchos Pechos, se ven grotescas, encerio, Meiko, Haku, Miku, Teto, Gumi, Neru, Luka... Las chicas, ninguna es tan linda como tú, nadie, talvez no tengas muchos pero son...- No sabía si decirlo, talvez se enojaría, bueno su hermana de veras era bella -Perfectos, con su tamaño, forma, mira...- suspiro, tenía miedo de hablar, Tomó su mano -Tu piel... es tan blanca, tan pura, sin ninguna inperfección... ni siquiera te depilas y no tienes pelos... eres suave... ¿Has visto a otra chica como tú?-, ella solo estaba atónita... el volvió a hablar -Los cenos no son todo, además estan las piernas...- Solo se dirijió a ver y sonrojarse... Porqué pensaba así de su hermana, ¿Acaso se le estaba declarando de algo de que no estaba seguro... ? -Y perdona que diga esto pero ninguna de las otras chicas tiene unas como las tuyas, blancas, firmes, Largas, bien formadas...- Le sacó el zapato y el calcetín con mucha delicadeza - Len, no huel...- Len ya había acercado su rostro a ellos -¿Ves? olor alguno, alguna chica tendrá esa fineza, mira que pequeño y fino es tu pie, perdon pero no puedo evitar ver eso, los chicos se percatan de eso...- Respiro -Además- Rin estaba a Punto de desmayarse, no pensó que alguien se fijara en eso, - Continuó con tu trasero, mira, no es gigante, pero tampoco es pequeño, es perfecto, Firme... Eres totalmente perfecta, tu cabello, tu olor, tus ojos, tu fino rostro, tu refinada nariz, ni un pelo extra, tus cejas, tu boca, Tu presioso sonrojo... Hay cosas, en tí en las que no te fijas, siempre has sido perfecta...- Rin estaba muy sonrojada, estaba empezando a sospechar que aquello tan lindo podía ser mutuo... -Continuó con tu personalidad, Eres algo Irritable, pero dulce, muy tierna, y bien intencionada, creo que algo cruel y Tienes lo asesino en tu ser... Pero eres tan linda que cualquiera estaría contigo con todos tus defectos...Egoista, si eso es muy común de ti... Pero, eso merece una princesa... Y tu eres más parecida a una Princesa que aquella de sangre azul, espero no haberte molestado- Rin teía el impulso de besarlo y más cosas... Pero, también el impulso de golpearlo... Haci que solo lo abrazó, -Gracias Len, Solo podía escuchar eso de tí - No podía creer que su hermano dijera aquello, Así que según el ella era perfecta... Tenía que resolverlo -Len? Dime la verdad- Dijo sería -Te la he dicho, puedo decir que hoy he visto que eres... La tipa que mas ma agrada, Es muy comodo y incomodo estar a tu lado...- Len suspiró,si, al lado de su hermana se dio cuenta que solo faltaba de un día para darse cuenta que, simplemente, la chica que había buscado tanto, era su gemela... ¿Porqué Ella? -Len, quiero que sepas que yo pienso lo mismo de tí, bueno casi descartando que en personalidad...encuentro que eres Amable, lindo, caballero, listo pero idiota... Encuentro que eres el Tipo más lindo y ... Se... xy?- Tembló al decir aquello, sin querer, había declarado su amor por Él... ya no tendría miedo - Len, se que somos Gemelos, pero no puedo evitar no verte, ¡No puedo!|- Gritó desesperada -Te amo, pero sabes que no es de la manera de la que Amas tú y eso me duele, ¿Porqué me torturas? ¡Porque lo haces!...- Había empezado a llorar, era desesperante que le dijera ello y ella sufriera sin poder hacer nada, Len estaba muy agitado, tan pronto aclaraba sus sentimientos ¿Tendría que decirlos? ¡No era justo! -Rin, me pasa lo mismo!, ¿Pero que puedo, podemos hacer?, ¡No se puede, lo nuestro no se puede!- Rin empezó a llorar mas fuerte, lo sabía, pero, nosé, talvéz hay otra manera... -Tal véz si No le contamos a nadie...- Dijo serio, estaba pensando en tener una relación amorosa con su gemela, sonaba Rídiculo... Pero eso quería, ya estaba seguro, mientras que su hermana se veía Congelada, su hermano, guardar un secreto con Él, poder besarlo , le parecía imposible, pero ahora, podía ser cierto... aquello le Alegraba pero era demasiada la emoción... y len para empezar aquella bella relación secreta, se acercó a la Atónita chica y dulcemente la besó, ella como que despertó y se atónito de nuevo pero correspondiendo, ahora estaba feliz, en dos días su realidad había cambiado totalmente, mejorado... derepente Sin intención, su lengua se posó en la boca de su gemelo, Empezaron a moverlas, compartian saliva, suspiros, se toqueteaban, cuanto había deseado aquello...  
Fin... ;)

_Notas finales: Se acaba el libro ;( Bueno, fue corto, pero talvéz hago unos minis de un Cap. Toda la historia pasa en 2 días, Bueno si les gusto un Review y si no Pues nada, bueno, ami si me gusto (Obio), eso, Xau... ="3_


End file.
